Valentine's day
by ranjan597
Summary: It's just a short fic of Hilary's thoughts about both kai and Tyson...


**AN_ Hey I wrote my English exam very well... tomorrow is my Sanskrit exam so I am free today also... This is my first one shot. Kai×hil×tyson.**

* * *

 **Hilary's POV**

I was making the leaves fly in the air for a good effect for my practice. Falling leaves said how depressed I was.. ."why Tyson why?" I shouted.

That was when max asked, "from where are the leaves falling?"

Tyson answered, "Hilary is practising for tomorrow's valentine's day drama which is being held in school." Ray asked, "won't you practice as her?" "I will but later." Tyson said.

"But why is she throwing leaves?" Asked max. "Max I am doing it for depression effect..so that I can feel sad and act properly tomorrow when Tyson says that he hates me." I explained max.

"Come down Hilary we will practice and you all please judge our act." Tyson called me.

I went near him. I started the drama.

 **drama.**

"Tyson don't you feel anything for me?" I asked. " Hilary I need time..." Tyson said.

"Ok Tyson good bye."I said as I walked out of the door. "Hilary wait!"

I acted as if Tyson would say me something good. I turned back with a gleam in my eyes. "you forgot your purse." Tyson said. I acted as if I felt bad. I grabbed hold of my purse and was leaving when Tyson caught my hand and said, "I love you Hilary."

Tyson was acting very well. I said, "oh.. Tyson I love you too..." I replied. "Tomorrow is valentine's day what do you want?" I asked.

"A box of chocolates." Replied Tyson with a grin. I knew he wanted it really and he meant it.

"Ok" I replied and acted to walk away happily. Next day in the scene. I knocked the door of Tyson. When he opened the door he was with another girl. And she was speaking."I love you Tyson..."

My bag of chocolates fell down from my hand.

"I hate you Tyson." I screamed.. ahh my throat hurts by this scene. "Why Tyson why?"

"Hilary wait..!" We both ran in the small yard. I could see max smiling at this. "Hilary listen she was my sister!" Tyson said.

I immediately stopped at what I heard. "Tyson is it true?" I asked. "Yes Hilary... Now should I match her DNA? " He asked.

"Ohhhh Tyson... I couldn't actually see that.. you with someone else. " I admitted.

"Ohhhh hilll.. ... I love you." He said. "Me too." I said.

And that was the end of drama.

 **end of drama.**

"how was it?" I and Tyson asked at the same time.

"Awesome loved your act." Max said.

"Yeah I have to say it was nice and sweet." Ray also said.

"Don't you want to say anything kai?" Asked Tyson.

"There were no emotions." Kai said. I don't understand what he meant. No emotions.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. And kai said, "your act didn't look as if you really felt like that for each other."

I felt a bit sad and went back to my home. When I started to study. I heard someone in the balcony.

I went to check when I saw KAI. He just came inside. "Hhhiiiillllaaarrryyyyy..." He spoke in a wavy manner.

"What's the matter kai?" I asked. He came closer to me and I went back steps. "Oh kai what you doing?" I asked. But he pushed me against a wall and said, " Hilary I love you."

What ? How can he love me? Oh god.! "Kai how did you love me when we never talked at all." I asked.

"Hill don't you remember .. when Tyson threw your idea of Beyblading I brought it's half and followed your instructions. When there was a stone slide I saved you and when you were going to fall into the sea I caught you. " Kai said.

" Oh kai,... I never thought of it... Actually when you saved me I also felt something but couldn't notice that it was love..yes kai I love you too. But promise you will never cheat me. " I asked.

"I will never cheat you Hilary." He said. "Tomorrow is valentine's day what are you going to bring for me?" Asked kai.

"I will bring... chocolates? For you," I replied. He nodded and I smiled and said him to go back to dojo.

* * *

 **The next Day..**

 **Hilary's pov.**

oh atlast I have a valentine on this auspicious day. I immediately took the chocolates which I made on my own. I ran towards the dojo. I knew Tyson would not be awake. I didn't find kai so I went near the beach.

I saw him standing there freely. "Kai ! Happy valentine's day. I brought chocolates for you..!" I informed him.

"Why did you bring chocolates for me?" He asked. "Kai you said yesterday. That you love me and I brought valentine day's chocolates for you." I said.

"Oh that drama? Yesterday whatever I did was just a drama so that you could learn the emotions in your school play. I taught you how to act if you really love someone." He said.

"Kai? But...but it felt so real .. how could you cheat me? I..." I stopped as I was choking by my tears.

I cried a lot..."hey stop crying it was an acting really...! No yesterday too." He spoke.

"Kai I am not able to understand what you are saying what is true and what is drama?" I asked him.

"OK LISTEN. YESTERDAY WHATEVER I SPOKE WAS A DRAMA. TODAY WHAT I SPOKE WAS A DRAMA TO MAKE YOU FEEL... THAT HOW A PERSON FEELS WHEN THEY ARE HEARTBROKEN." he said.

"And now what I am going to say is true. I LOVE YOU., Hilary." He said. That caught my eyes.

I came upto him and said, "don't ever do such an acting." He nodded.

* * *

 **at the school drama.**

our drama was well appreciated.

"I love you Hilary." Tyson said.

"I lov ..ve you too Tyson." I said.

Our drama ended.

Then at the back stage Tyson was blushing. He came near me and said. , "Hilary whatever I said you I really mean it."

"What,?" I asked. "I mean Hilary... I love you..." He said.

Oh Tyson noooooo... You are late. But Tyson was always concentrated upon Beyblading ..now he spoke this with a lot of confidence. ..

But kai was also quiet though he told me...that he loves me ..

I don't want to break Tyson's heart.

I said," Tyson I love..." As I was about to end someone called Hilary...

I opened my eyes. And everyone was present. Ray Tyson max and kai.

"Oh Hilary thank God you woke up. While Beyblading Tyson's blade flew and hit your head and you were sleeping from 2 hours... " Ray said.

Oh thank God that was a dream.! "Are you okay?" Asked both Tyson and kai at once.

"I am fine" I replied.

Oh god I cannot believe it was a dream.

* * *

 **An . Well how was it.**

 **I wrote it with a lot of effort..**

 **Read and review...**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


End file.
